Red Crayon Aristocrat Club
The Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, also known simply as the Aristocrat Club or the Aristocracy is a small society made up of the children of the Rose Garden Orphanage. Each member has a title referring to them as a prince or princess and a red crayon, which is one of the club's symbols. Some members also have a rank title, which gives them a place in the pecking order and tells them how powerful they are in the club. The club members are unruly and unadulterated from normal society. Some methods used within the club can be seen as cruel and inhumane, such as their punishments and activities, including harming animals or torturing members who have broken the rules. It has be speculated that the club is responsible for the "disappearances" of Mr. Hoffman, Martha Carol and Clara. The club currently has two generations. History The club never truly existed until Wendy introduced all the orphans to the rumors of Stray Dog. She told them the story of Stray Dog luring children out of the orphanage with candy, and eating them up when the Stray Dog had the chance. In fear of the 'animal', the children agreed to do exactly as Wendy said, and so Wendy was the Princess of the Rose. The Aristocrat Club was supposedly created a little while before Jennifer was introduced, and when Wendy and Jennifer (Joshua at the time) became close friends, Wendy made Jennifer her Prince of the Rose. Jennifer did not know there was an actual club since she hadn't been to the orphanage, but she gladly accepted. The two of them named a stuffed bear after her, naming the it Joshua. Wendy brought Jennifer to the club, and though Jennifer had to start at the bottom, Jennifer was glad to make friends with Wendy's help. Though when Jennifer introduced a puppy in the picture, Wendy became unbearably jealous, and told the other members to treat her poorly so that she'd have to give up on her dog. It eventually lead to the murder of the dog, and the lost friendship of Wendy. Jennifer scolded her, and all of the Aristocracy for believing in Wendy, and for Wendy being so selfish. The Aristocracy demoted Wendy from Princess, and she was kicked out of the club. A while later after Wendy's fall from the throne, Jennifer was promoted to the Princess of the Club. However, Wendy returned with her rumored 'Stray Dog' on a leash and had killed all of the orphans except Jennifer in a massacre. In 1934, a lonely girl, Ursula, began the reincarnation of the Aristocrat Club by gathering all of the orphans in the Rose Garden Orphanage and telling them of Jennifer. Members First Generation *'Wendy', the Lonely Princess *'Eleanor', the Cold Princess *'Meg', the Wise-Looking Princess *'Diana', the Strong-Willed Princess *'Amanda', the Small-Hearted Princess *'Jennifer', the Unlucky Girl *'Olivia', the Tearful Princess *'Susan', the Impetuous Princess *'Nicholas', the Sloppy Prince *'Xavier', the Gluttonous Prince *'Thomas', the Mischievous Prince Reincarnation *'Ursula', the Lonely Princess *'Mindy', the Immature Princess *'Raven', the Adventurous Princess *'Eden', the Gullible Princess *'Amber', the Instigating Princess *'Brenda', the Faithful Princess Hierarchy * Prince and Princess of the Rose – Princess Wendy & Prince Joshua Jennifer/Bear * Duchess – Diana * Countess – Eleanor * Baroness – Meg There are also three bottom spots, one is known as Poor, below that is Irritating, and below that is Miserable: * Poor – Amanda * Irritating – ___________ * Miserable – ___________